Project Red
Project Red is a mod by Mr_TJP and ChickenBones. This mod is an unofficial continuation of the RedPower 2 mod, using all original code. This mod is focused on redstone circuitry, logistics, automation, decoration, and constructing large mechanisms. Furthermore it includes an own energy system, called Electrotine Power, to operate different machines from Project Red. An available add-on for Project Red is Project Blue, which focuses on expanding redstone wiring and logic. Packages and Modules Project Red comes in seven different packages (Base, Integration, Fabrication, Mechanical_beta, Lighting, World, and Compat) that can be downloaded and installed separately. These seven packages are partially dependent on each other and include nine different modules: Core Project Red Core is a library of common code, sprites, models, and resources for the other modules to work. Furthermore basic items are added for crafting of all other objects of the other modules. Integration Project Red Integration adds redstone logistics and gates to the Minecraft environment. Fabrication Project Red Fabrication adds machines and items to plan and construct individual electronic chips like the gates. Thus the player can construct their own redstone circuits, which can interact with all cables, lamps, gates and machines from Project Red and Vanilla Minecraft. Transmission Project Red Transmission adds many new different types of redstone wires and cables, with a redstone signal range of 255 blocks. Expansion Project Red Expansion adds ways to construct large mechanisms that can interact with the world, and a own energy system to operate the different machines. Furthermore it includes with the Teleposer a teleportation system, based on Ender Pearls, to bridge large distances between two variable locations. Transportation Project Red Transportation adds pipes, tubes, and chips, which can all assist in item storage, routing, and logistics. Exploration Project Red Exploration adds all of the world generation to Project Red. This comes in trees, ores, volcanoes, and marble caves, which allow players to create tools, and backpacks. Illumination Project Red Illumination adds five new lighting solutions (each as a normal and inverted versions), which can all come in the 16 different colors. Compatibility Project Red Compatibility adds compatibility between itself and other mods. With this module, Project Red is compatible with ComputerCraft, Thermal Expansion, Tinkers' Construct, Treecapitator and Wireless Redstone - ChickenBones Edition. Furthermore, OpenComputers is compatible with Project Red also without this module. ComputerCraft (since 4.4.7 build #46) The Computer accepts the different types of colored wires and bundled cables, and can send and receive signals. OpenComputers The Redstone I/O Block interacts with the different types of colored wires and bundled cables, and can send and receive signals. Thermal Expansion The Induction Smelter can smelt 1 iron with 4 redstone to create a Red Alloy Ingot. Tinkers' Construct Compatibility with Tinkers' Construct comes in the form of Molten Redstone and Molten Conductive Redmetal, which can be used to create Red Alloy Ingots. Treecapitator The axes from the Exploration module can be used to cut down full trees. Dyed trees from Exploration can be cut down all at once using Treecapitator. Wireless Redstone - ChickenBones Edition Redstone signals from the Red Alloy Wires can be transmitted by the Wireless Transmitter and the Wireless Receiver without range limitation. External Links * Official Project Red website * Official mod thread on the Minecraft Forum * Changelog of Project Red